


ночные кошмары

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Gore, Kuro Week 2017, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Кошмары Широ преследуют его.





	ночные кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315667) by [ali3nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali3nz/pseuds/ali3nz). 



> so let's try to translate some gore/
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7438378) : )

Чтобы создать для паладинов более комфортные условия на борту, Аллура разрешила Пидж изменить систему освещения для имитации земных суток. Каждое утро и рассвет Замок освещался оттенками розового и оранжевого, вечер — белесым, а ночью горели либо темно-фиолетовые огни, либо свет отключался вообще. Иногда это даже зависит от погоды на Земле.  
  
Но это никак не помогает Широ избавиться от ночных кошмаров.  
  
Образы умерших друзей не отпускают его. Мэтт с галрийским мечом, который протыкает насквозь глаз, истекает лужами крови, хлещущей изо рта и глаза. Лица обнимающихся Сэма и Пидж, чьи слезы и другие телесные жидкости стали вязкими, медленно и болезненно пожирают личинки. Кит блюет своим же органами. Ханк раз за разом протыкает себя своей кухонной утварью. И, наконец,  _Лэнс_.  
  
Для каждого в этом кошмаре предназначались бесконечные пытки. А Лэнс,  _однако... смотрел_  на него, когда доходила его очередь. Это сбивало черного паладина с толку, но ему не у кого было спросить совета. Если он поговорит с кем-то об этом, это вызовет волнение из-за чего-то, с чем Широ может справиться сам.  
  
По крайней мере, он  _думал_  так.  
  
Проснувшись этим утром от сигнала, что всем паладинам нужно быть готовыми к битве (хотя это была очередная учебная тревога), он понял, что не может двинуться. Каждое забытое им воспоминание всплывало в голове, отчего он задыхался и прикусывал язык. Кровь проливалась в рот и вытекала из него, окрашивая собой простыни. Его кибернетическая рука активировалась и впечатывалась в те же простыни. Спустя время вой сирены прекратился, но вопли в голове все еще держали Широ на грани приступа.  
  
В дверь раздается стук. За ним знакомый голос.  
  
— Широ? Хэй, прости, что тревожу, но Аллура, похоже, немного бесится, что ты не пришел, — промямлил Лэнс. — Тебе нужна весомая причина, потому, может…скажешь мне, и я отстану?  
  
Для Широ все потемнело. Для  _Куро_ , наоборот: его желтые глаза засверкали, и он улыбнулся своими острыми зубами, которые сменили человечьи.  
  
— Войди, — сказал он голосом Широ. — Я объясню.  
  
Возможно, он все-таки узнает, почему Лэнс был в его кошмаре.


End file.
